


I’m Sorry

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Winchester Losses [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’m Sorry

After that first confrontation, you barely spoke to Dean. Any contact you had was limited, as you chose to go through Sam. You loved Dean, he was a close friend, but you were still hurt. All you wanted was for him to have warned you, and for some reason, he never said he was sorry. Had he, you would have been more willing to forgive him.

John understood your reluctance to speak with his eldest son, and never pushed you to do anything different. You were stubborn as all hell, he knew that you would do what you felt was best, and telling you otherwise would lead to an argument.

Thankfully, your paths didn’t cross Mary’s again for months. You were beginning to relax more, and were starting to feel more like yourself. John hardly mentioned Mary, as there was never a need, and he knew how you felt about her. It wasn’t like she left a good impression with you.

You were sitting against the headboard, reading, when John walked back in. Moving to your knees, you grinned at him. “Hey, babe…” You started. “Can I talk to you?” He glanced over at you and gave you a small smile. You were in one of his shirts that came to mid thigh. You were wiggling your hips slightly, but he saw you stop, and your smile fall when you saw his face. “Babe?”

“We, uh, we gotta go help out Mary and the boys.” He told you, his voice rough. John watched you sink back so that your legs were tucked underneath you. “If I had a choice, you know I wouldn’t have agreed.”

Nodding, you sighed. Of course you couldn’t avoid her forever. She was a hunter, and she was with the boys. As far as you knew. “When do we leave?” You asked quietly.

John moved over to the bed, cupping your cheek and making you look at him. “Don’t worry. She holds nothing over me. You have me- mind, body, and soul.” He kissed you gently. “So, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

You shook your head. “Nothing. It can wait. Let me get changed and we can head out.” You pecked his lips before crawling off the bed and closing your eyes for a moment, trying not to get emotional now that your back was to him.

His arms wrapped around your waist, his lips brushing against your neck. “We don’t have to leave until morning, sweetheart.” His hot breath hit your skin, his scruff leaving a slight burn wherever it brushed against you.

“What did you have in mind?” You asked, trying to control your voice.

You felt his lips turn up into a smile, just before you felt the rumble of his chest as he chuckled. “Oh, so much.”

* * *

As you, Mary, John, Dean, and Sam sat in the crowded diner for lunch, discussing your plan, Mary couldn’t stop glaring. Both you and John were marked with very obvious hickies. She scoffed slightly without realizing it, making everyone look at her. “Is no one going to point out their necks?” She snapped.

“Uh, I’d rather not.” Dean shook his head.

“I’m not going there.” Sam held up his hands.

You rolled your eyes at her, trying to keep your mouth shut. John, however, wasn’t. “Look, Mary, we don’t want to be here, either. We’re going to work together like civil human beings, and then go our separate ways.” He told her. “I’m not going to have you spend the entire shooting daggers and my fiance!”

It was now John’s turn to get stared at. “Fiance?” Mary breathed. “You’re marrying someone your son’s age?” She sounded disgusted.

“Oh, just shut up.” You snapped. “We get it, you hate me, blah, blah, blah. I’m here for John and the boys. Not you. Hate me all you want, I’m not going anywhere, but I will tell you where you can go.” You smiled sweetly at her.

Mary’s mouth was opened slightly, surprised at not only your words, but how John was chuckling at them.

* * *

Tugging the hem of your dress, you sighed. “Stupid Winchester men.” You grumbled.

“Those are my Winchester men you’re talking about.” Mary snapped, making you roll your eyes. You and Mary were supposed to be mother and daughter, as that’s what seemed to be the type. While you didn’t look alike, with a little work, you pulled it off. So, there you were, in the bathroom of some new club, ‘powdering your nose’. You felt like an idiot.

“Let’s just do our job.” You sighed, fixing your hair one last time before heading out into the crowd once more.

That was really the last thing that you remembered before coming to, laying on a cold, hard floor, with a bit of a headache. Groaning, you sat up and looked around. “Mary?” You crawled over towards the bars that were between your ‘cell’ and hers.

Slowly, the older blonde came to, just about as pleased as you were to be in this situation.

* * *

John and the boys rushed into the club when neither of you were answering your phones. They had been texting you throughout the night, making sure that everything was okay. When you stopped answering, they started calling. That’s when the panic set in.

While Dean questioned the bartender, Sam and John split up to move through the crowd. Sam was the one to find your coats- but you were nowhere to be seen. “Dad…” He breathed when he found his father, holding up the coats.

Dean pushed through to them. “Bartender said he saw them leave with some guy. Looked cozy.” John’s stomach dropped. “One of the other guys at the bar told me where to find him.”

“Then let’s go!” John ushered his boys towards the front, anger and fear fueling his feet.

* * *

It became very clear to you as you and Mary fought for your lives, that she had no intentions of saving you. She was out for herself, and that was that. You watched her with horror as she managed to make it through the basement door, and up the stairs. An elbow to the stomach brought you back to your own souring situation.

Mary made it through the upper basement door, and through the house, meeting the boys part way. “Where’s Y/N?” John asked.

“She didn’t make it.” She lied, sounding regretful. When John went to move around her, she put his hand on his chest. “You don’t want to see her like that.”

You came around the corner slowly. “Like what, Mary?” You snapped, making her head whip around, her eyes wide. “Thanks for the help.” You said sarcastically.

John rushed to your side, helping you stand without the assistance of the wall. “I got you, baby.” He said gently.

Leaning your head against him, you gripped his shirt in your fist, trying not to show him that you were in any pain. However, when you felt something warm running down your legs, and you felt weak, you had to. Dean was the first to spot it. “I think we need to get her to a hospital. Now.” He sounded fearful. “She’s got blood running down her legs.” He pointed out, although the others had seen it, John noticing how pale you were starting to look.

“Come on, sweetheart. Stay with me.” John begged. “Call Cas, damn it!” He shouted at Dean.

You were barely keeping your eyes open. “I’m sorry, John.” He furrowed his brows, his eyes full of questions. What did you have to be sorry for? “The baby…”


End file.
